Recently, various inverter-integrated electric compressors constructed by integrating inverter devices have been proposed as compressors for vehicle air-conditioners mounted in vehicles. Such an inverter-integrated electric compressor for a vehicle air-conditioner is provided with an inverter accommodating section (inverter box) that is disposed on the periphery of a housing accommodating an electric motor and a compressing mechanism, and an inverter device that is accommodated in the interior thereof and that converts DC power supplied from a high-voltage power supply unit into three-phase AC power and supplies it to the electric motor via glass-sealed terminals. In this way, the rotational speed of the electric compressor can vary in response to the air conditioning load.
An example of such an inverter-integrated electric compressor is that described in, for example, Patent Document 1. An inverter device of this electric compressor includes a plurality of semiconductor power switching devices (IGBTs, etc.) that convert high-voltage DC power to three-phase AC power; a CPU board (printed board) on which a control and communication circuit, which is provided with a device operating at low voltage, such as a CPU, is mounted; high-voltage components, such as a head capacitor (smoothing capacitor) and an inductor coil, that are connected to a high-voltage line; a bus-bar assembly that constitutes the electrical wiring therebetween, and so on. These components are accommodated compactly in an inverter accommodating section (inverter box or outer frame).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-190525